


Jail Talk

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Fictober 2018, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Prison, Threats, Threats of Violence, fictober 2018 day 13, set during The Vile Village, the relationships are mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Jacques still tries to find the good in Olaf.





	Jail Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for [Fictober 2018](https://fictober18.tumblr.com/prompts), day 13.  
> Prompt: "Try harder, next time."

_”You never approved of my love life. Never.”_

_”I only want the best for those I care about. And that includes you.”_

Olaf laughed, an ugly sound. “ _You_  care about me? That’s new.”

“I have always cared about you,” Jacques said, serious.

“Where was all this care when I needed it?” Olaf asked in an accusatory tone.

Jacques lowered his eyes, feeling the guilt that always accompanied him becoming stronger and creating cracks on his strong facade.

“I tried to protect you.”

“Tried, tried, tried.” Olaf mocked. “Well, try harder, next time!”

A sob came from the next cell.  _Olivia_.

“Are you  _trying_  to protect her as well, Snicket?”

Jacques didn’t answer, not wanting to fall for that. More sobs.

“Does she even know what she is fighting for? What she will die for?”

“Don’t you dare lay one finger on her!” Jacques shouted, jumping close to the bars. He would have pulled Olaf if he was within reach.

Olaf laughed again.

“You know you ruined her life, right?” He asked with a wicked smile. “She was content with her job, with her blissful ignorance, away from pathetic orphans. You put her in danger. If anything happens to her, whose fault will it be?”

“Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!” Jacques pleaded.

“She is in my way. You know what happens to those who get in my way.”

“It doesn’t need to be like this. This is not who you are.”

“It’s too late for this sentimentalism, Snicket.” Olaf’s voice was ice cold.

“I know there’s still a good man there somewhere,” Jacques said firmly.

“And how much more are you willing to bet on that?” Olaf approached the bars. “Your life? Her life?”

“She has nothing to do with this!” Jacques could tell he had noticed Olivia was a weakness of his. The mere idea was terrifying.

“What is one or two more lives in the great scheme of things?”

“Please. For every good feeling that is still there. For the love you felt-“

“Love?” Olaf smiled mockingly. “Do you think you can use this word now?”

“Yes, I do. Despite what you are pretending to be, you have loved too.”

Olaf grew serious.

“Everyone I have ever loved is dead.”

“I am here.”

They were standing very close to each other, just a few inches and the cell bars separating them. Olaf closed this distance, letting his lips touch Jacques’ for one moment before pulling back.

“We’ll see about that.”

Jacques opened his eyes. His back was resting against the wall on the back of the cell. He could hear whispers coming from Olivia’s cell.

There was no one near his cell.

He sighed as he realized he might have fallen asleep at some point. The whole conversation had been a dream.

His dream was right about one thing. It was too late for sentimentalism. He needed to find a way to escape that jail as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank [TheDancingDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor) for the presence of jolivia here, even if in such a small amount.


End file.
